1. Field
Embodiments relate to rendering of polygonal data.
2. Background
Geographical information systems exist that allow users to view various locations around the Earth. The geographical information system may display aerial or satellite imagery texture-mapped to the surface of the Earth to create an accurate three-dimensional rendering of the portion of the Earth being viewed. Users may zoom in or view other locations as desired. Users may also add data to be displayed along with the texture-mapped imagery.